Moments With You
by Verdant Melancholy
Summary: Cute, fluffy moments between Freezing characters (with the occasional angst thrown in). Now includes Smut. Feel free to send me prompts.


**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to LDY and associated parties. I'm just playing in their sandbox.

"Dialogue"

" _Text/message"_

 _Inner thoughts_

* * *

Steadying her breath, Satellizer walked up to the front door of the house and paused.

She took a moment to check over herself. The rich blue of the blouse she wore matched the color of her eyes while a long white skirt provided her a fashionable yet modest aura.

Pleased with her survey, Satellizer raised her head and looked squarely at the mahogany door. A large silver plaque to the right read out in clear letters as to the owner of the residence.

 _Doctor Gengo Aoi._

How Kazuya managed to convince his grandfather to lend him the house so the two of them could enjoy an afternoon together was beyond her. She had racked her brain for weeks trying to figure out the perfect place where she and her Limiter could relax in peace. _Without interruptions from any loud mouthed jerks._

It was a pleasant surprise when she received Kazuya's message several hours ago. _"Dinner is on me tonight. Meet at my grandfather's place. See you soon!"_

Ignoring the tingling in her belly, Satellizer raised her hand and gave the door a firm knock.

She waited patiently for a response and tried to resist the urge to fidget. As the minutes ticked by and no response came, she began to worry. _Did I come too early? Did Kazuya forget about dinner? Did I misunderstand his meaning?_

Flexing her fingers Satellizer went to knock again but froze at the sound of movement from within. Pressing her ear to the door, she could make out the sound of hurried footsteps and muffled cursing. She suddenly heard the doorknob click and leapt back as fast as she could.

The door swung open to reveal Kazuya, sweaty and disheveled. His hair was a mess and there were crumbs stuck to his cheeks as well as the front of the apron he was wearing.

"I am so sorry Senpai," said Kazuya. "I completely lost track of time. It's been awhile since I cooked such a large meal….and well….."

As his words petered off Kazuya gave a sheepish smile that wiped all of her worries away. "It's fine. I wasn't waiting long. I didn't expect you to be making me dinner tonight though." Satellizer gave him a shy smile at the idea.

Kazuya's smile widened, "Yes, I….wanted to do something special for you." He moved aside to give her space, and Satellizer walked into the house without a second thought.

* * *

Kazuya led his Pandora through the hallway to his grandfather's kitchen, battling the nervous butterflies in his stomach. The day had not turned out as he had hoped. He had gotten up early with the intention of finding a nice restaurant he and Satellizer could have lunch at. But it seemed as if everything near West Genetics was either booked or too club-like for his tastes. So he had no choice but to rely on more…. _unsavory_ options. Namely, asking his grandfather for help.

He had burned with embarrassment during the entire conversation. It didn't help that Gengo had listened solemnly to his request, only to guffaw loudly once he was done _. "Ah, you are finally growing up Kazuya. Asking my permission to be alone with a girl. Where did the time go?"_

Kazuya had been ready to storm out in a rage at that moment before Su-Na intervened. She had been listening silently from the doorway but stepped forward when Gengo's teasing had clearly gone too far. Smiling brightly, she pointedly reminded her protectee that a new Italian restaurant had opened up close by, and that she was _dying_ to try it out. Having found an unlikely ally, Kazuya pressed his advantage and soon enough he was happily waving goodbye to his grandfather and his instructor as they headed out for an evening dinner. Gengo had looked grumpy at the fact that the tables had been turned on him while Su-Na looked especially smug at having goaded him into a night on the town.

Kazuya had then spent hours making sure everything was perfect. Now he could only hope his efforts weren't in vain.

Entering the kitchen alongside Satellizer, he made his way to the counter and grabbed a bottle of wine he had snagged from the cellar. Pouring two glasses he handed one to Satellizer, who took it graciously and with a small smile. They touched glasses and sipped their beverages together.

"This is a splendid vintage."

"It's a Mably '35."

"Say what you will about Elizabeth, but her family sure does know how to make fine wine."

Laughing, Kazuya put down the glass and turned his attention to the oven. This was the moment of truth. _No more delays_ , he thought.

Slipping two mitts on he opened the oven and reached in to grab the top most tray. He could feel Satellizer's gaze on his back but he tried to ignore it. Placing the tray on the table, he stepped back to allow his senpai a better look at his dish.

She gave a small sound of surprise, "Croquettes? Those can be difficult to make."

Kazuya nodded sadly, "Yes. Takes a bit of practice to get them just right. But these are an old family recipe."

Sensing his disquiet, Satellizer placed her hand on top of his and asked, "Kazuha-san?"

Blinking back a few tears, he nodded again. "She would always make these as a treat for us. I'd watch her as she cooked. She loved to cook."

Satellizer removed her hand from his, which he almost whimpered at. But he saw her reach forward and gently take a croquette. She took a dainty bite and chewed slowly. A moment later she swallowed noiselessly.

He waited with baited breath, his chest a violent storm, for her verdict.

When she turned back towards him, a gentle smile on her perfect lips, it was enough to break his heart a thousand times over.

"They're delicious," Satellizer added unnecessarily. He loved her for it even more.

As the two began to eat in earnest, to smile and laugh with one another, it was enough to make them forget all their troubles. The rigors of training, the shadow of war that loomed high above, it all dissolved into the night as Kazuya and Satellizer shared a quiet meal with nothing standing between them.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Long time no see folks! Rest assured I am not abandoning my other story, I just need some time to think about what direction I wanna take it after having caught up on the manga (stuff has gotten pretty weird).

This story will just be small prompts that some people have sent me. They'll probably be mostly romantic, since that's what most people request (plus my OTP on a show I watch recently got together so I am totally in the mood for some gushy romance). This first chapter goes out to my sister, who is the biggest Kazuya x Satellizer shipper I know.


End file.
